


Zerberus-Variation

by Svartalfur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svartalfur/pseuds/Svartalfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius fällt es schwer, sich im Jenseits zurecht zu finden. Bis sein alter Feind Snape auftaucht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zerberus-Variation

"Verdammte Scheiße!" Sirius Black hüpfte auf einem Bein, das andere angewinkelt, den Fuß in der Hand. Er zog einen Dorn von mindestens zehn Zentimeter Länge aus seinem großen Zeh und heulte vor Schmerz. Das Jenseits hatte er sich anders vorgestellt.

Schwarz. Alles war schwarz. Lavagestein wohin das Auge reichte, rauh und porös und bedeckt mit jenen fiesen Dornensträuchern, denen seine nackten Füße wieder und wieder zum Opfer fielen, egal wie sehr er sich auch vorsah. Nebelschwaden und Schwefelgestank. Es war die Hölle.

Er hatte sich so auf James gefreut, am Anfang. Monatelang - oder was er in seinem zeitlosen Elend dafür hielt - war er umhergeirrt, den Kopf voller Pläne - Sex and Drugs and Rock'n Roll, oh yeah - und beschäftigt mit der wichtigen Überlegung, wer wen wohl zuerst unter den Tisch saufen würde. Er hatte sogar schon mal eine Liste mit Ausreden für Lily vorbereitet. Jedoch, wohin er sich auch wandte, wie weit er auch lief, er war niemals auch nur einer einzigen Menschenseele begegnet. Aus lauter Verzweiflung hatte er sich schließlich an seine bewährte Überlebensstrategie aus Askaban erinnert. Aber auch als Tatze war er vor Dornen nicht gefeit.

Dumbledore war der erste gewesen. Er war einfach aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hatte ihm den Kopf getätschelt. "Zerberus, hervorragend", hatte er gesagt, gelächelt und gezwinkert. "Das nenne ich aber ein stilechtes Willkommen." Tatze hatte ihn über die halbe Ebene gejagt, bis eine undurchdringliche Hecke ihm den Weg abgeschnitten hatte. Ein Fetzen purpurfarbener Samt in den Dornen war alles, was vom Schuldirektor geblieben war.

Moody hatte er nach Harry fragen wollen. Er konnte sich aber anstrengen wie er wollte, hecheln und jaulen und sich im Kreis drehen, er schaffte es nicht, sich zurück zu verwandeln, bis auch der alte Auror durch die Hecke verschwunden war.

Von da an war es sein Schicksal, jeden Neuankömmling in Hundegestalt zu begrüßen. Er verlor jegliche Kontrolle über seine Verwandlungen, und die Toten flohen vor ihm so schnell sie nur konnten. Sogar Fred Weasley hatte es eilig, und Harrys Hauself beachtete ihn nicht einmal auf seinem Weg durch die Hecke.

Pettigrew riß er den elenden Wurmschwanz aus und erstickte fast daran.

Dann kam, mit fettigem Haar und wehendem Gewand, Schniefelus. Der widerliche Bastard hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als sich zu Tatze hinunter zu beugen und ihm direkt in die Augen zu starren. "Die Rolle als Zerberus steht dir, du räudiger Flohpelz", zischte er, die Hackfresse zu einem Grinsen verzerrt. "Haben dich deine Freunde vergessen? Potter hatte wohl was besseres zu tun, als auf dich zu warten?"

Tatze jaulte, als eisenharte Finger in sein Nackenfell griffen und ihn schüttelten. Er schnappte nach den erbarmungslosen Händen, nach den Fußknöcheln und nach der schwarzen Kutte, aber Snape hatte ihn fest im Griff. Er knurrte wütend, wurde aber nur noch heftiger geschüttelt. "Verdammter Köter", fuhr Snape ihn an, "verwandele dich doch endlich zurück. Ich will mit dir reden."

Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille. Die Vorstellung, daß gerade Schniefelus derjenige sein sollte, der ihn aus seiner Einsamkeit befreite, verursachte ihm Übelkeit, aber es half nichts: Snapes Worte erreichten, was Sirius selbst seit seinem Tod nicht mehr geschafft hatte; er wurde in Gegenwart eines Menschen wieder zum Menschen.

"Scheiße", jaulte Sirius. Er hustete und würgte und schämte sich, obwohl er nicht einmal wußte wofür. "Was willst du von mir, du verfluchte Schlange?"

"Potter. Hast du ihn gesehen? Ist er hier schon durch?" Snapes Augen waren dunkle Höhlen, sein Gesicht vollkommen ausdruckslos. Sirius konnte ihm nicht einmal ansehen, wieviel Zeit vergangen war.

"Hör mit dem Scheiß auf, Schniefi." Snape hatte sich gut unter Kontrolle, das mußte man ihm lassen. Er zuckte nicht einmal ein kleines bißchen, als Sirius ihm den verhaßten Spitznamen in die Fresse spuckte. "Du weißt ganz genau, daß James hier schon lange durch ist." Und verflucht, es tat weh, das auszusprechen. Sirius schluckte und hoffte, daß Snape es nicht bemerkte.

Der schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius konnte nicht erkennen, ob es ein kleines Lächeln war, das um seine Lippen spielte, oder einer der vielen Schatten hier. "Ich spreche von Potter Junior, Volltrottel."

"Deine Beleidigungen waren auch schon mal ..." Dann verstand er. "Harry?" Ihm wurde kalt. "Du hast ihn umgebracht?" Er wußte nicht, ob das eine Frage oder eine Feststellung sein sollte, aber auf jeden Fall waren ihm alle Ideen für Schimpfwörter ausgegangen, und so sagte er einfach nur tonlos: "Mörder."

Snapes Faust traf ihn unerwartet. Sein Kopf knallte gegen einen Lavabrocken, und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Als er wieder zu sich kam, schwebte Snapes Gesicht vor ihm, weiß und unscharf, ein Luftballon mit einer Teufelsfratze.

Der Atem der Fratze stank nach Schwefel. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung wovon du redest, Black", zischte sie. "Hast du Dumbledore jemals nach seinen Plänen gefragt?"

Sirius hatte Mühe, die Augen aufzuhalten. Kopfschütteln stand völlig außer Frage, aber Snape hatte auch so verstanden.

"Dachte ich's mir doch", sagte er. "Ihr Griffindor seid solche Schwachmatiker. Hauptsache, da ist jemand, den ihr anhimmeln könnt. Dann folgt ihr bedingungslos und spielt auch noch gerne das Opferlamm."

"Ich glaube kaum, daß das alte Schlangenmaul seine lieben Todesserlein in all seine Pläne eingeweiht hat."

"Ich diene dem Dunklen Lord schon lange nicht mehr." Snapes Gesicht war plötzlich gestochen scharf. Der Dornbusch in seinem Rücken überragte ihn wie eine Krone.

"Warum nennst du ihn dann immer noch Lord?"

"Gewohnheit, nehme ich an." Snape zuckte mit den Achseln. "Hier ist es sowieso egal. Schlangenmaul, Schlangenfresse. Zufrieden, Töle?"

"Erst wenn du ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen nennst", sagte Sirius. _Hier ist es sowieso egal_ , wummerte durch seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Was denn? Was war egal?

"Voldemort", sagte Snape mit gleichmütiger Stimme, und dann traf es Sirius wie ein Blitzschlag. Natürlich! Das hier war das beschissene Jenseits, also machte es überhaupt keinen Sinn, daß die Gesetze der Realität eine Rolle spielen sollten. Sein Mund verzog sich unwillkürlich zu einem Grinsen. Die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf hörten so plötzlich auf, als ob sie nie dagewesen wären. Er richtete sich auf und griff mit einer Hand in das Dornengestrüpp hinter Snapes Kopf. Eine Sekunde lang dachte er, er hätte sich geirrt. Grausame Schmerzen, und das Blut lief seinen Arm hinunter. Dann war es vorbei. Die Dornen gaben nach wie Gummi. Sirius lachte laut.

"Was ist los?", fragte Snape. Sein Gesicht war so nah, daß Sirius die kleinen Poren auf seinem Zinken erkennen konnte. Sein Atem stank überhaupt nicht mehr. "Turnt es dich an, wenn ich den Namen ausspreche?"

Sirius mußte lange nachdenken. "Mach's noch einmal", sagte er schließlich.

"Voldemort."

Snapes Atem war heiß in seinem Ohr, sein Körper brannte gegen Sirius' Arm. "Jetzt sag was anderes."

"Arschloch."

"Ist egal was du sagst." Sirius lachte. Er lachte laut und schrill, um nicht über Schniefelus und seine eigene Reaktion auf dessen Nähe nachzudenken. "Total egal. Alles total egal." Das war schließlich das Jenseits, nicht die Realität.

"Dann ist es also wahr", zischte Snape. "Du bist wirklich die Riesenschwulette, für die dich alle gehalten haben. Du hast's dir von Potter besorgen lassen, stimmt's?" Snapes Hand glitt nach unten und umfaßte die Beule in Sirius' Kutte. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so gut, daß Sirius sich nach vorne preßte. "Na, wenn das kein Beweis ist", sagte Snape.

"Und was ist mit dir?" Sirius schob seine Hand unter Snapes Gewand. Der war mindestens so hart wie Sirius und genauso gierig nach Reibung. "Hast du dich wirklich von Voldie und Malfoy gleichzeitig in den Arsch ficken lassen?"

"Ich hab mich niemals in den Arsch ficken lassen." Sirius wußte nicht, wie ihm geschah. Plötzlich lag er auf dem Rücken, nackt, mit einem ebenso nackten Snape, der sich auf ihm hin und her bewegte. "Ich hab mir jedoch sagen lassen, daß mein Stil im Ficken mindestens genauso elegant ist, wie der im Zaubertränke brauen."

Sirius wollte höhnisch auflachen, um Schniefelus zu zeigen, was er von seiner elenden Prahlerei hielt, aber dann wurde er von einem Finger abgelenkt, einem Finger, der intensiven Kontakt mit seinem Arschloch machte. Er rieb und drückte und schob sich Stück für Stück immer tiefer, bis Sirius Sterne sah und jaulte.

"Siehst du", sagte Snape. Und dann verschwand der Finger, und etwas anderes drängte sich in Sirius hinein.

Sirius sagte gar nichts mehr. Es machte Sinn, daß man im Jenseits keine Gleitkrem brauchte, oder Gummis, um sich zu schützen. Es war einfach nur geil. Er zog seine Knie an und schob seinen Hintern noch etwas höher. Wenn er die Augen schloß, konnte er sich James vorstellen, wie er nach einem Quidditch Spiel aus der Dusche kam, silberne Tropfen auf goldener Haut, und mit einer Latte, die um Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit bettelte ... Aber das war ja alles Blödsinn. James war jetzt mit Lily zusammen und ganz weit weg.

Sirius' Augen flogen auf. Er sah Schniefelus' Gesicht direkt vor sich, ein Gesicht, das, knallrot und vor Anstrengung verzerrt, noch mehr einem gothischen Wasserspeier glich, als das normalerweise der Fall war. Die Haare, triefend von Schweiß, streiften Sirius' Wangen. Und obwohl es in einem Jenseits, in dem Gleitkrem überflüssig war, natürlich keinen Sinn machte, war Sirius froh, daß Snape sich so sehr abrackern mußte und genauso aussah wie damals, als sie noch zusammen zur Schule gingen. Sirius streckte seine Zunge heraus und fing einen Tropfen auf, der von Schniefelus' Stirn fiel. Der Geschmack von Salz erregte ihn fast mehr als der harte Schwanz in seinem Arsch und die Hand, die jetzt nach seinem eigenen Schwanz griff. Aber nur fast. Er lachte. "Du bist nicht elegant", sagte er.

"Und du bist nicht schön", sagte Schniefelus und strengte sich noch mehr an.

Sie lagen nebeneinander, schwer atmend, und ihre Hände berührten sich beinahe. Sirius wollte gerade nach Snapes Fingern greifen, um seinen Samen abzulecken, als er ein Geräusch hörte und sein Körper sich verkrampfte. Er wollte die Verwandlung aufhalten, Snapes Hand fassen und nicht mehr loslassen, aber er konnte nichts tun. Wütend jagte Tatze über die Ebene, laut bellend, um die Störenfriede zu verscheuchen.

Es waren seine bunte Kusine und Remus, die ihm Hand in Hand gegenüberstanden. "Geh schon mal vor", sagte Remus zu Tonks, bevor er sich Sirius zuwandte: "Schön dich zu sehen, Alter. Zeigst du mir dein Gesicht, damit ich dich richtig umarmen kann?"

Harrys Ruf erreichte die beiden Rumtreiber, als sie sich gerade auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge gebracht hatten. "Jetzt geht's ums Ganze", sagte Sirius und folgte Remus in den Verbotenen Wald.

* * *

Snape saß immer noch nackt vor dem Dornbusch, als Sirius auf die Ebene zurückkehrte. "Was machst du noch hier?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

Snape sprang auf. "Was ist mit Potter?" fragte er, kaum in der Lage, das nervöse Zittern seiner Hände zu verbergen.

"Sieg auf der ganzen Linie." Snape zu umarmen schien nur natürlich in einer Situation wie dieser. "Alles ist gut."

"Warum bist du dann zurückgekommen?" flüsterte Snape.

"Ich hatte keinen Bock auf grüne Wiesen und Sonnenschein." Als Snape ihn ungläubig ansah, nahm Sirius endlich seine Hand. "Laß uns einen etwas gemütlicheren Ort finden, okay?" Die Hecke öffnete sich vor ihnen, bevor Sirius zu Ende gesprochen hatte.


End file.
